Fred&George listen to Fred's Dead
by Anakaraya Slytherin
Summary: when Fred & George get a computer this listen to the band "Gred & Forge' what happens when they hear the song "Freds Dead"? better than it sounds I promise. :    WARNINGS: umm... not sure :/ sadness? wrock? not much to warn about, actually...


**Hi there! I would just like to say that I apologize for any and all spelling and lyric mistakes. :) This is kinda a companion to my other story "Fred & George listen to Brotherly love" you can find that one in my account. **

**I would like to dedicate this to Magicgirl29 for giving me the wonderful idea of writing a Fred & George story where they listen to this song. I hope you enjoy it! :D**

**disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter if I did Fred, Remus, and Sirius would still be alive. I also don't own the song "Fred's Dead" that belongs to the wonderful band "Gred & Forge " **

It was the second day of Summer and Fred & George were in their room surfing on their computer looking at "wrock" Though they had gotten their computer in April they never really had much of a chance to listen to the band they loved, "Gred and Forge", because they had to study for their O.W.L.S.( well at least that's what they told their mum but in reality they were making plans for "Weasley Wizard Weezes") However, now that it was summer they had all the time in the world to play around. They created a youtube account called "Fred&George3Wrock", and spent the time commenting on their favorite songs. On the second day of summer however, George spotted a song called "Fred's dead" .

" Freddie.." He asked.

" Yes Georgie?" Fred said.

Quietly George asked, " Can you read what that songs called?"

Fred read the title, " its called.. its called Fred's Dead, Georgie"

They stayed silent for a few minutes before Fred said:

"I want to listen to it"

George stared at Fred's face for a few moments before asking:

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

Quietly George clicked the box that said " Lyrics to 'Fred's dead' " And then the song started playing.

_Another empty day_

_No one else around_

_No one there to lift my spirits on the off chance I'm down_

_No buckets of vomit_

_No smoke in the air_

_No one there to put out the fire that just started in my hair!_

_He was my brother _

_He was my best mate_

_He was my other_

_Now its to late!_

_Fred's Dead!_

_Fred's Dead!_

George could feel the tears in his eyes, and he struggled to keep them from falling. Fred just sat there quietly, trying to wrap his head around what the song was saying.

_Mom and Dad don't talk about him_

_But mom cries at night_

_I know Ron and Ginny miss him_

_Cause now they never fight_

_Bill and Charlie are somber_

_They never touch their brooms_

_Percy took it hardest, now he never leaves his room! _

_He was my brother_

_He was my best mate_

_He was my other _

_Now its to late!_

_Fred's Dead!_

_Fred's Dead!_

_Fred's Dead!_

_Fred's Dead!_

Now George could feel the tears running down his face, and he tried to keep from looking at Fred's face because he didn't want Fred to think he was a wimp. Fred however, saw that George was crying and wrapped his arm around George, so he could lay his head on Fred's shoulder.

_You were so courageous _

_Fighting for the Cause_

_If you'd gotten your hands cut off you'd graph on animal paws_

_But one big explosion_

_Then you were dead_

_I don't think I'll ever adjust to life without Fred!_

By now George was quietly sobbing on Fred's shoulder. Fred had his eyes glued to the computer screen while he rocked back and forth, with George in his arms.

_You were my brother_

_You were my best friend_

_You were my other_

_This is the end!_

_Fred's Dead!_

_Fred's Dead!_

_Fred's Dead!_

Once the song finished Fred just kept holding George who was sobbing on him. Fred didn't move at all, he just kept silently starting at the now dark screen. Suddenly George sat up.

"Promise you won't ever leave me" he said his face streaked with tears.

"Georgie.." Fred started

"Promise!" George cried out, tears once again running down his face.

Fred stayed quiet for a few minutes before whispering " I promise"

Then George threw himself into Fred's arms again and cried for a little while longer before falling asleep. Fred slowly got up and laid George on the bed, before moving the computer on the desk. Once he had plugged in the computer he went to go lay on his side of the bed. For some reason he felt oddly calm. His thoughts consisted of _This song might not even be true. Even if it is true, then there is no point trying to change the future. If I am going to die, then let it be. _Suddenly he heard George mumbling in his sleep: " Freddie don't leave me, please, I love you so much!" " How am I supposed to survive without you?" " please let the song be fake!" please, please, please don't ever leave me!" Fred could feel tears in his eyes and he scooted closer to George so he could wrap his arm around him.

"Shhh, Georgie I'm here, I won't leave" Fred said his voice chocking up. Soon George quieted down and Fred could feel himself starting to fall asleep. Before slipping into dreamland, Fred thought to himself, _even if I do die I will never leave. George I swear to you that even after I'm dead I will always stay next to you, I love you to much to ever leave you. _Then he fell asleep.

**I was a little disappointed with the ending, but I hope the rest of you don't mind. **

**I would like to thank the band "Gred & Forge" for making the song "Fred's Dead" it never fails to bring tears to my eyes. :')**

**I would also like to thank JK Rowling for creating my second favorite characters. No matter how much I want to be angry with her for killing Fred off, I can't because she created him in the first place. You are the best, JK Rowling! :D**

**REVIEWS ARE EXPECTED! **


End file.
